ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier
Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (previously known as Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 4) is a video game published by Ubisoft and due for release on May 22nd, 2012 in America and May 24th, 2012 in Europe. Excluding expansions, it is the fifth installment in the Ghost Recon series, and was announced to be in development by Ubisoft on January 22, 2009. The game will be a futuristic take on the Ghost Recon series. Initially, the title was revealed to be Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Predator '' by an OFLC release. However in December 2009, "''Ghost Recon: Future Soldier" was trademarked by Ubisoft, raising speculation that this could be the name for the upcoming Ghost Recon 4. This was subsequently confirmed by an official announcement. While the release of Future Soldier was targeted for the 2009-2010 fiscal year, Ubisoft later announced that the release date would be pushed back until the 2010-2011 fiscal year to "strengthen" its video game line-up. In May 2010, Ubisoft announced that the release of Future Soldier would be delayed until the "March quarter of 2011". It was later delayed until May 2012. Ghost Recon: Future Soldier is actually content complete but Ubisoft Paris is wanting to ensure the best experience for players by holding it back for a few months to ensure as much of a the game is as good as they can get it to be. Plot As Kozak of the the 20-man Ghost Squad, the player and his/her squad of Ghost Lead(leader), Pepper (machine gunner), 30k (marksman), and Kozak (engineer), fight Russian ultra-nationalists in Norway, Africa, the Middle East, and China. Gameplay GR: FS is a third-person cover-based shooter; however, aiming down the sights will cause it to switch to a first-person camera for more precise aiming. In addition, cover is partially destructible and fire from enemy machine guns will cause an FOV reducing 'suppression' effect. With regard to equipment, Game designer Rafael Morado has also confirmed "optical camouflage," a prototype active camouflage system that, provided that they move slowly and do not fire, makes the Ghosts harder to see up close and completely invisible at a distance. In addition, Players will also be able to control drones, one of which is a large, remote-controlled scout quad-rotor that is also capable of surface travel and engaging enemies with lethal ranged weapons. Furthermore, during E3 2011 Ubisoft debuted Gunsmith, which allows the player to customize and test weapons with alternative optics, attachments, trigger groups, barrels, and more in both singleplayer and multiplayer. In the campaign, players will unlock weapons complete with every one of their respective attachments by completing missions and challenges. On the other hand, in multiplayer, players will unlock weapons and earn credits for weapon parts as they level their character. Furthermore, on the XBox 360, players can use Kinect to customize their weapons through hand gestures and voice commands. In addition to bullet weapons, GR: FS will include shoulder-fired rocket launchers, the guidance systems of which are as of yet unknown. Unlike previous Ghost Recon games, squad micromanagement is replaced by target marking: the Ghosts' AI handles the details. During firefights, the player can mark one high priority target on which squad-members should focus their fire, and outside of firefights, he/she can mark up to four targets for the Ghosts to shoot either with him/her, or on his/her command, in perfect synchronicity. Gunsmith The types of attachments and modifications for GR: FS's approximately 52 different weapons in the 'Gunsmith' customization tool are as folllows: *Trigger Groups: Allow fire mode adjustments, such as full-auto and burst fire *Magazines: Allow for greater capacity, alternative amunition, and faster reloading. *Optics: Allow the attachment of both close-quarters and long-range optics *Under-barrel: Grips and bipods for more accuracy, or Launchers and shotguns for damage. *Side Rail: Aiming lasers and heartbeat sensors attach here *Gas Systems: Fire rate adjustments are made here *Paint: Camouflage *Barrels: Change the length of barrel for long, close or mid range combat. *Muzzle: Add suppressors for stealth or recoil compensators to increase precision or hide muzzle flash *Stocks: Change the stock the increase manouverability or accuracy. *Grips: Changes the pistol grip of the gun In the single-player, Ghost and Russian weapons are unlocked by completing missions and challenges, respectively, and at any time during Gunsmith the player may go to the firing range to test his/her weapon at close, medium, long, and extremely long ranges. Multiplayer GR: FS's multiplayer features a "Guerrilla" co-op mode for up to four players in addition to a full multiplayer experience. Classes Rifleman: Has access to Assault Rifles, Light Machine Guns (LMGs), and heavy body armor. They have the greatest skill in conventional combat with superior weapons in the mid-range and all-purpose weapons to fight effectively at all but the longest ranges, and can suppress enemies with their LMGs, allowing the team to advance. Scout: Has access to Sniper Rifles, Sub-Machine Guns (SMGs), and active camouflage. They are best used with stealth based tactics, as they lack the body armor that the rifleman has and use weapons that leave them with a "blind spot" where both their main weapons are ineffective (at mid-range). Due to the few number of other weapons that can compete with them at the longer ranges, they are virtually unchallenged at long-range combat. Engineer: Has access to Shotguns, Personal Defence Rifles (PDRs), and a wealth of intelligence and defensive equipment. They focus on support and excel at area defense and thanks to the use of their specialized equipment, which grants them and/or the team bonuses when they are set up. Due to their short-mid range weapons, they are generally lack any reliable form of weapon to engage long-range enemies, making them best suited for tight quarters such as buildings, which provide cover from long-range weapons. Note that weapons are unlocked per class. Use of the Rifleman class will not unlock the player any sniper rifles, shotguns, PDRs and SMGs for example. Multiplayer Beta Those who pre-ordered Splinter Cell: Conviction for the PS3 from participating Gamestop locations received a bonus code that could be redeemed over Conviction's main menu for access to the multiplayer beta of Future Soldier. http://ghostrecon.uk.ubi.com/communitynews/?p=2011 The beta has been confirmed for both PS3 and Xbox 360, and took place in April. Maps and Game Modes In the BETA there were 14 guns (7 Ghost & 7 Bodark), 2 maps, and 2 game modes. They were as follows. Maps: *Pipleline *Mill Game modes: Conflict: Objectives are random and placed on the map one at a time and are then to be captured or destroyed by the two opposing teams, and then held for the remaining time the objective is active, Sabetour: A bomb is placed in the middle of the map and the two teams must fight for possession of the bomb and then plant it at a set location. Guerrilla Film With a budget of eight to ten million dollars and Francois Alaux as its director, Ghost Recon: ALPHA is a 20 minute live-action prequel to Future soldier co-written by Herve de Crecy and Tim Sexton. A copy will be included with the game's collector's edition. .http://ghostrecon.us.ubi.com/ Editions of Future Soldier Currently there are two editions of Ghost Recon Future Soldier, The Signature edition includes: * 2 Exclusive weapons*: **Mk14 Rife for the Ghost Rifleman class **Ak47 Rifle for the Bodark Rifleman class * 2 Custom Weapon skins*: **Penny Skin **Winter Digital *48 Custom Headgear Skins* *Moscow Suburbs ({Gamestop} Guerrilla mode exclusive map**) *Steelbook case (Not for United States) *This content is for multiplayer only **This content is only for Guerrilla Mode All content is exclusive to EB Games/Gamestops Collectors Edition (Australia only) includes: *Limited Edition Packaging *Embossed Steelbook Case *Compressed Pack T-Shirt *Hardcover Artbook with Exclusive Artwork *Alpha short movie DVD *In game ULC*: **#1 M40 A5* Only available for Ghost Scout The M40 sniper rifle is the weapon of choice for US Marine Corps snipers. This version is modernised with upgraded optics, and the Augmented Reality system used by the Ghosts. EXTRA EQUIPMENT: Unlock one additional equipment in your progression tree for more variety in your arsenal. ::*#2 MN 91/30* Only available for Bodark Scout This modernised sniper offers increased manoeuvrability, a magnified optic, and integration of the Virtual AR system. EXTRA EQUIPMENT: Unlock one additional equipment in your progression tree for more variety in your arsenal. 'Pre-Order' In the pre-order edition from play.com you will get a mosin-nagant for the bodark scout. *This content may be for Multiplayer only Videos 300px|right300px|left 300px|right|Gunsmith Walkthrough Trivia *In a recent issue of GameInformer, it was revealed that Scott Mitchell will be giving the new team orders. In addition, Steve Blum, Mitchell's voice actor, was the narrator for a recent trailer. *The overall look, storyline, and certain gameplay elements were completely changed from the original version that was shown at E3 2010, to the current version. Originally it was much more futuristic and included non-existant weapons and an automatic shoulder-mounted rocket launcher. *Recently Ubisoft released a video saying that Ghost Recon: Future Soldier will take place after the movie. References Category:Game